Officially Missing You
by Jayden Breeze
Summary: (One-Shot SONGFIC!) Three years after Gene mysteriously leaves the group, Melfina's life is changed forever, and she sings her own version of Tamia's Officially Missing You.


Officially Missing You

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star in any way, but this is my version of Tamia's Officially Missing You. If you like it, tell me if I have a career in songwriting, since the lyrics are an original.

* * *

It was a cool day on Sentinel 3. The crew of the Outlaw Star was at Fred Luo's weapons store buying some weapons for the ship. But our favorite outlaw couple wasn't there with them. "Thanks for the weapons, Fred," said Jim, now 16. "We really need these since…since, you know." 

Suzuka walked up from behind Jim and put her hand on his back. "We all miss him, Jim. We all miss him," she said.

"It's no big deal. Gene and I were best buds. I'm glad to do this for you guys. It's been three years ever since that day he left," Fred told his friends. Aisha spoke up and said, "Melfina's been taking it really hard ever since he left. She's so depressed all of the time."

"Speaking of which," Fred said, "Where is Melfina?"

Jim spoke and said, "She said she was gonna rest for a little while. I think she needs it, for the best."

"Poor girl," said Aisha. "If I was her, I'd feel the same way."

Jim then said, "I wonder how she's doing now."

* * *

(Meanwhile at Starwind & Hawking Enterprises) 

Melfina was in the kitchen sitting at a table with a cup of coffee. She sat there, depressed, wanting to be back with the person she loved. She sat there and sighed. "I don't know what's going on, but I miss you Gene." She put up her cup and started towards the steps, singing a song she made up.

♪ Oh, yeah. ♪

♪ It's been so long since the first time we met.

I looked at your sweet face, and I could not forget.

And then we looked into each other's eyes.

That's when I knew this would be where our love lies. ♪

As she walked to the staircase, she picked up a picture of her and the gang in front of the Outlaw Star, with her and Gene in front. As she looked at the picture, she wanted to tell him that she loved him. She started to cry, but she held back the tears. Then she put back the picture and started to the steps.

♪ Now its been three years since you went away.

I just can't wait so long, I can't wait for that day.

Baby, I just wish that I knew what to do, cause I, yeah I,

I'm officially missing you. ♪

♪ Can't nobody ever love me just like you do.

I just want to be there forever with you.

Baby, I can't wait for you like I now do.

Cause I, baby, I'm officially missing you. ♪

As she climbed the stairs, images of her and Gene started to go through her head. Images of them having picnics in the park, having romantic dinners, and them laying in bed together, watching romantic movies and eating popcorn. The images started to make her cry again but she wiped her eyes and kept on going up the steps.

♪ Oh, yeah. ♪

♪ It's been a little quiet since you left home.

You don't write me letters or call me on the phone.

Life's been crazy since you've been gone for so long.

I guess that's the reason that I made up this song. ♪

Upstairs, Melfina walked up to Gene's room and opened his bedroom door. She walked in and looked around. Everything was in the same place it was when Gene left. Melfina looked around and found a box on Gene's dresser. She opened the box and found sheets of paper stacked on top of each other. They were poems and songs, all written by Gene. Melfina read each poem, one after the other, wondering why Gene kept these from her. She started to see why Gene was locked up in his room all of the time. She looked at one poem and started to cry, but she held the tears in her eyes.

♪ Baby, can't you see your love is my pain?

If it's out, when I'm alone, I stand out in the rain.

I guess I still love you and baby it's true.

But I , baby, I'm officially missing you. ♪

♪ Can't nobody ever love me just like you do.

I just want to be there forever with you.

Baby, I can't wait for you like I now do.

Cause I, baby, I'm officially missing you. ♪

Melfina looked around Gene's room and found a box full of pictures. She shuffled through each and every picture. Then she stopped and took a long look at a picture she took with Gene in the park. She started to remember that very day Gene made a promise to her.

* * *

(Flashback) 

Melfina sat on a blanket Gene laid out on the grass for their picnic. They had finished eating and started looking at the sky. As they watched the sky Gene spoke up. "Melfina? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," she said. "What is it?"

"Melfina, I'm going to make a promise that I will remember for the rest of my life." As he spoke, he held her hand. "I promise, that from this day on, I will be with you for the rest of my life, no matter what happens."

Melfina started to cry after Gene said this. "Oh, Gene. I'll love you no matter what happens." After she finished, the two kissed on the blanket.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

After her flashback, her eyes started to well up. She started to cry and let loose all of her feelings. She wanted to be with Gene, and wished he came back. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She just wished Gene would've kept his promise to her. 

♪ Well, I just thought I could get over you.

I knew that our love was really true.

I just wish you were back home, and I wasn't on my own.

I guess the saying's true, but still I love you. ♪

♪ Can't nobody ever love me just like you do.

I just want to be there forever with you.

Baby, I can't wait for you like I now do.

Cause I, baby, I'm officially missing you. ♪

Melfina looked around and saw Gene's Castor Rifle. She picked it up and aimed it like Gene would. She brought the gun back to her side and looked at something written on it. She read the words, " 'Gene and Melfina, the Bonnie and Clyde of Sentinel 3'. " When she finished, she smiled for the first time since Gene left and laid down the rifle and got on the bed. After a few minutes, she fell asleep, with a faint smile on her face.

♪ Oh, baby I'm missing you, yeah, yes.

I'm just hearing raindrops, oh, yeah.

And it's true, I'm officially missing you. ♪

Two hours later, the sound of a car pulling up awoke Melfina. It was raining, and she heard the sound of a door open and ran out of Gene's room. As she reached the steps, she saw the door open and stopped to look at the door. The door creaked wide open and a tall figure, soaked to the bone, walked in slowly, his head covered by a hood. Melfina looked at the man, wondering who he was. Just then she noticed a piece of red hair poking out under the hood, and thought, "Is it really him? Is he home?"

Then the man took off his hood, revealing a head full of red hair, and a scar that looked like a plus sign on the right side of his face. Melfina stood in shock, and gazed at the man, her lover, Gene Starwind. Gene looked around and saw Melfina standing right beside the steps. "Mel? Is that you?" he asked.

"Gene. Gene, it's you," Melfina said, smiling. She ran down the steps and ran into Gene's arms. "Gene, I missed you. It's been so crazy since you left."

"I should've figured that out," Gene told her. He looked at her at started to talk again. "I also should've never left you alone. I broke that promise I made you. I'll never make a promise that I can't keep. That's just not me. So do you forgive me?"

Melfina put her finger on Gene's lips and he had a startled look on his face. She shook her head, smiled, and told Gene, "Don't worry about that. Just shut up and kiss me, you fool." Their faces moved closer and closer until their lips met. They kissed for a minute and their faces moved from each other. "Yes or no?" Gene asked. Melfina laughed at Gene and they kissed again. At that moment, Jim, Suzuka, and Aisha walked in with a bunch of bags in their hands. As soon as they walked in, they all stopped to see Gene and Melfina kissing in the front room. Jim, Aisha, and Suzuka stared wide-eyed at the sight and dropped their bags, making a big thud on the ground. Gene and Melfina stopped kissing and turned towards their friends.

"Hey, guys. Miss me?" Gene said. Jim walked towards Gene and looked at his face. "Gene? Is it really you?" Jim asked. "Yep, it's me." Gene said. Then, Jim kicked Gene where the sun doesn't shine and there's only darkness every day.

"You idiot! What were you thinking? Why did you leave?" Jim yelled at Gene.

"Well, let me tell you four things. One: What was that for! Two: Get me an icepack!" Then Gene's voice softened and Gene reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small black box, then turned to Melfina. "Three: I tried to find the perfect gift."

Jim stared at Gene and couldn't believe what he was saying. "The perfect gift? For what?"

Gene stared at Melfina and stared into her eyes. "That, is number four." Melfina didn't know what Gene was saying. "Gene, what are you saying?" she asked. Then, Gene got down on a bended knee and Melfina now understood what Gene was doing. Gene opened up the box, revealing a 24-karat diamond studded gold ring. "Melfina, I feel like I've known you all my life. Now I want to be with you all my life. Melfina, will you marry me?"

Everyone stood in shock as Gene proposed to Melfina. Melfina covered her mouth and stood the crying in happiness as her new fiancée stood there, waiting for an answer. Then Melfina answered him, with happiness in her heart. "Yes. Yes, I will, Gene."

Gene stood up and picked up Melfina with joy and spun her around. "Yes! We'll have the greatest life together forever!" As the others clapped on, Gene put down Melfina and the both of them kissed for a few minutes.

(Seven months later)

Gene and Melfina kissed at the altar, Gene in a black tuxedo and Melfina in a white wedding dress. Music was playing in the background. It was finally official. Gene and Melfina were married. Outside, Jagged Edge's 'Let's Get Married' was playing in the background.

♪ Meet me at the altar in your white dress.

We ain't getting no younger, so we might as well do it.

Been feeling you all the while girl, so I must confess.

Baby, let's get married, I just want to get married. ♪

Gene and Melfina walked down the steps of the church and were showered with rice. As they walked down the steps, Jim started to drum and pointed his finger at Gene and told him, "You the man, Gene." Gene laughed and as they reached the bottom of the steps, Aisha and Suzuka stopped them and started talking. "Hold on, right there, mister!" Aisha snapped.

"What did I do?" Gene asked.

Them Suzuka spoke and told him, "You didn't accept our gift."

Then Suzuka and Aisha got out of their way and Gene saw a brand-new Ferrari S360. Gene and Melfina ran over to their new car and they looked inside their new car. "Wow, thanks for the car, guys!" Melfina said. "It must've cost a fortune to get this!"

Aisha spoke up and tossed the keys to Gene. Then she said, "All you have to do is break it in." Gene and Melfina got in the car, and Gene pulled out the keys. The car started up and they pulled up to Jim, Aisha, and Suzuka.

"Thanks guys. We couldn't have it better than this." Melfina said. Jim walked up and handed them an envelope. "It just did. Open it."

"What's this, Jim?", Gene asked. "Just open it." Gene opened the envelope and looked at two tickets to Hawaii. (A/N: In the brain that created this story, Hawaii's on Sentinel 3) "Remind me to say that every time." Melfina said. After a minute or two Jim yelled, "Well? What are you waiting for? You guys got to get going! Your bags are in the trunk! Go! GO!" Gene straightened up and said, "Right, right."

The car peeled out and Gene yelled, "Thanks! See you in a week!" Everyone stood on the curb and waved after them, yelling. "Bye! See you later! Have a good time!" And as the car drove into the sunset, a bouquet of flowers flew from the car's direction, with a note attached to it, saying,

'_The one you're missing will always come back to you.'_


End file.
